


Little Bird

by SherLokid92



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jedi, M/M, Rebel Alliance, Sith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherLokid92/pseuds/SherLokid92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rebel consultant Sherlock Holmes is captured stealing a mysterious stone from the "Trickster," he gets an up close and personal chance for Intel into the strange new enemy. However, both Sith Lord and Rebel Spy may discover more than they expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Little Bird

Well… This could’ve gone better, Sherlock thought as he was paraded through the dim corridor, flanked by two rows of Stormtrooper guards. Or at least he thought they were Stormtroopers. However, instead of the typical stark white armor, these troopers’ uniforms were accented with tints of forest green and gold. Subtle, but bold compared to the usual troops he had encountered on past missions. Never before had he seen such colorful fighters. He didn’t think the Empire was fond of color.  
But as the mini-brigade drew closer to its destination, Sherlock sensed whoever commanded was not like most of the Empire’s cronies. In all honesty, he wasn’t completely sure whoever they were meeting was part of the Empire. Rumor had been spreading across the galaxy of a mysterious new enemy, a rogue Sith Lord, making himself known. Yet this Sith or his troops were painting over any symbols of the Empire they came across. In fact, the base Sherlock was being escorted through wore such graffiti upon its walls. Not that this mysterious “Trickster” seemed fond of the Rebel Alliance either.  
“New orders,” One of the Troopers barked, turning to face the rest of the group. “The Trickster wants to see him immediately.” This news came as a surprise to the Rebel Spy.  
“Were we not meeting this ‘Trickster’ to begin with?”  
“No. All rebel and Empire prisoners are immediately taken into custody for questioning. The Trickster has no time for prisoners.”  
“Except apparently you,” A female voice commented. The mini-brigade parted before the stunning redhead, allowing her access to their prisoner. “He must see something in you, Rebel. Or you’re of high rank.” The woman gave the Troopers a flirtatious smile, taking ahold of the chain bound to Sherlock’s handcuffs. “I’ll take it from here, gentlemen. Where are his allies?”  
“The only other Rebel got away with one of the Stones, Lady Lorelei.” Lady Lorelei became very tight lipped at that.  
“I see. Back to your duties.”  
“Yes, Lady Lorelei.” With that, the Stormtroopers took off, leaving the Rebel with his new captor. He figured that this Lady Lorelei must act as a lieutenant to the Trickster based on how the troopers addressed her. Not a difficult a deduction but one that provided a little more insight on his “host.” Lady Lorelei wore all black robes similar to a Sith Lord’s. But if rumors of the Trickster were true, it was not normal for Sith to ally with one another. So why would the Trickster do so…  
****** The answer was quite simple really, but the “Sith Lord” known as the Trickster still found the Rebel’s thoughts and confusion amusing as he watched the scene from his lounge window. His apprentice, Lorelei, was bringing the Rebel prisoner to him on his orders albeit a bit reluctantly. The Trickster, known to a select few as Loki, was well aware of Lorelei’s little crush. But he had neither the patience nor time for women who wanted his bed for power. And of course, there was absolutely no trust between them even as master and apprentice.  
Loki couldn’t deny he got a small amount of pleasure from his apprentice’s annoyed jealousy of his prisoner, smirking a little as she kicked him into the room at Loki’s feet. “Be gentle with our guest, Lorelei. I’d prefer him unharmed please.” The apprentice nodded, stepping away from the groaning bundle of Rebel lying at his feet. “Well, less harmed. Sit up, Rebel.”  
After a small struggle, the prisoner did manage to sit up on his knees, ice blue eyes glaring daggers through the “Sith”. Loki had to admit, this rebel was quite the handsome one. He may just have to keep this one all to himself. The prisoner’s eyes stood out in stark contrast from between tendrils of midnight black hair. His sharp cheekbones and pale complexion were marred by blood and grime, no doubt from the scuffle with Loki’s troopers that brought him here. Something about the Rebel’s disheveled state was rather attractive. “Do you have a name, Rebel?” The only response he received was what he had no doubt was a few choice words in Huttese.  
“Show some respect, you scum,” Lorelei warned as she gave the Rebel a sharp kick in the back. “He asked you a very simple question, worm.”  
“Lorelei, please. There’s no need to berate our guest. He is perhaps still a bit shell shocked from his scuffle.” Loki stood, towering over his bound prisoner. A smirk played across his features as the Force – or his manipulation thereof – provided all the information he need. “Sherlock Holmes, is it? Such an interesting name.” The look of shock that crossed Sherlock’s face sparked a sadistic glee in the Sith Lord’s stone heart. The Rebel sighed in resignation.  
“I would ask you how exactly you know that but based on the rumors surrounding you I’d say that would be a waste of breath…” Loki chuckled.  
“Perhaps. It is only good form that dictated I at least offer you a chance to introduce yourself. You were the one who chose to foul up my presence with such crude curses. As a master of the Force…” Loki noted how Sherlock rolled his eyes, clearly one of those queer folk who did not believe in the Force and it’s power. “However, I can gather all the information I require with less lip. Now let’s see who you are…” A merciless hand dug its way into the prisoner’s inky locks, yanking his head back so Loki could better examine him. “Quite the handsome one, aren’t you?” The Trickster would have to be careful not to damage this one.  
It only took mere moments for Loki to scan and discover the information he desired. “Hmm… A rebel spy and pilot then? So it’s a little bird we’ve captured. You could prove very useful to me. Any stolen secrets of the Empire could prove beneficial.” Through his laser focus glare, a flash of shock danced in Sherlock’s eyes. “Yet… Where is your partner…? John, I believe it is?” The concerned shock began to drip down onto the Rebel’s features though he remained tightlipped.  
“The other Rebel fighter managed to escape while this one distracted us,” Lorelei explained, glaring daggers through the now smirking pilot. “With… one of the Stones.” That made Loki release his prisoner, causing Sherlock to grunt as he flopped onto the unyielding floor.  
“How many?”  
“They only took one stone, Master.”  
“No, you twit, how many Rebels were there?”  
“It was just John and I.” The Rebel explained. “No others.” Lorelei scoffed.  
“No doubt he’s just trying to protect his fellow Alliance scum. I’m sure if we-” A resounding CRACK filled the small lounge as Lorelei stumbled back from her master, nursing the bright red mark on her cheek. If she didn’t feel her master’s fury in that one strike, Loki might have to consider a new apprentice.  
“Go secure the other Stones,” he ordered through clenched teeth. “I will correct your belief that you can blatantly lie to me later.” The young woman was too stunned to move, only angering the “Sith” Lord further. “Get. Out. Lorelei.” With that final hiss, the apprentice scurried out of the room, leaving Loki alone with his prisoner.  
This was in no way good. Loki had worked very, very hard to keep the Stones from falling into the hands of either the Rebel Alliance or the Galactic Empire. The last thing he needed was for the Stones to be discovered and stolen by either side. And if his master discovered how the Rebels had stolen a Stone… The “Sith” shivered at thought of what would await him should this blunder not be corrected quickly.  
“So these ‘Stones’ are important then?” Sherlock’s question brought Loki back to the present and his other problem at hand. What to do with his precious Rebel prisoner. He knew exactly what he wanted to do but that would have to wait a little longer now. So he just flashed the captive a grin.  
“They are nothing you need worry your pretty little head about, Little Bird.” He gently helped Sherlock back to his feet, subtly pushing him towards the chair the “Sith” had recently vacated. “However, you will be staying here awhile and I need to see to your safety. I can’t have you running off this ship from me.” Sherlock fell into the chair when it hit his knees, eyes never leaving his hooded captor. “I usually do not hurry into this process but time is now of the essence and-”  
“Let me see your face.” The request caught Loki off guard. “If you are going to kill me, you can at least be man enough to lower your hood.” The “Sith” Lord froze at that. No one had ever questioned how he kept his face hidden beneath his hood. Very few were actually alive to tell what he looked like, one of whom probably wouldn’t recognize him anymore. He knew what monster he was cursed to hide… and he despised it.  
“I don’t plan to kill you, Little Bird. I never did. So, no. You will not get to see what lies beneath this hood just yet.” Loki knelt before the Rebel, tugging Sherlock’s shirt from his belt. Normally he would just mark a new citizen’s neck or face with his Mark. However, something in his head, which the trickster had thought long since cold, discouraged him from marring the handsome pilot’s face. So Loki chose a well hidden spot where Sherlock’s side met his hip. “Just relax.”  
“What the hell are you doing?!” Sherlock tried to wriggle away from Loki’s touch, his bound hands and the confinement of the chair making the effort difficult.  
“Calm down, Little Bird. Struggle will only make this hurt worse.” The “Sith” kept a firm grip on the Rebel’s side, manipulating the Force surrounding both of them to gather in the one spot. The feeling of tense flesh signaled that the marking process had begun. Loki prayed for Sherlock’s sake this would be a quick process as the pilot spy was already sweating from the burn marking caused. “Easy… Easy… You’re doing beautifully, Little Bird…” He cooed comfortingly.  
“Stop… Stop it please…” The man begged through clenched teeth. The normally stoic “Sith” found himself extremely tempted to do so. When he had probed his captive’s memories, he had seen that it took quite a lot to make Sherlock beg like this.  
“Shh… Almost done…” Loki assured, keeping his voice as calm and soothing as possible. Despite his own irritation at the fact that the Marking seemed to be hurting Sherlock more than he had ever seen it hurting anyone. “If I stop now… It’ll only things worse… Just relax…” He could already feel the flow of energy beginning to ebb, signally the end of the torturous process. He began to gently brush strands of hair from the handsome face in an attempt to comfort him. “You’re doing so well… Just a tiny bit more…” Sherlock flinched away from his touch.  
“Bastard…” was all he managed to bite out before finally passing out from the pain. Loki sighed. That was hardly the worst thing he had ever been called. And it wasn’t exactly untrue. Luckily for Sherlock, the process had finished, and when he lifted his hand away Sherlock’s side bore what looked like a fresh tattoo of a snake curled into a figure eight, eating its own tail.  
Well, that is new, Loki thought as he pushed his hood back. Using the Force like that always left him overheated. But it also meant he had to ignore his reflection in any metallic surface for a while. “Well, let’s get you into a room, Little Bird.”


	2. II

**II**

The first thing Sherlock was aware of upon awaking was the leftover throb in his side from last night’s encounter with the Trickster. The Rebel groaned as he tried to recall exactly what had happened the previous night. He and John had been sent to find a rumored weapon the Empire was hiding. They didn’t find the weapon in question but instead three strange, luminescent stones which proved to have more protection than even the Emperor himself had. The pair had only managed to filch one before Sherlock miscalculated and accidentally triggered the alarms. Luckily for both of them, John had gotten away with one of the stones. Just one could provide the Rebel Alliance very valuable intel on this new enemy.

            The pilot slowly sat up, clutching his still burning side when he heard a familiar whistle. Watching him diligently was a little green and gold (of course) R2D4 droid, its black lens trained on him. “Have you been watching me this whole time?” The droid merely beeped and whistled at him, scooting to the side so Sherlock could carefully swing his legs off the bed. He released a string of curses in Huttese as the burn in his side increased, causing the poor R2 unit to beep frantically. “Calm down, you idiot machine. You didn’t do anything,” he grunted roughly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

            The little droid squeaked excitedly, rolling to squat itself right in front of him. _Oh wonderful_ , the captive Rebel thought as a blue light came out of R2D4, _a summoning order_. The blue light slowly took the Trickster’s shape, though all but his hands and chin were visible. Even then, his hands were hidden within black gloves. Sherlock found his gaze riveted on the strange semicircles on the Trickster’s chin, even as the hologram began to speak.

            “Greetings, Little Bird.” Sherlock frowned, thinking the nickname would get really annoying really fast. “I’m afraid I cannot be with you when you awake. My apologies. However, keeping this station operational keeps me rather busy, or I would give you a tour of the station myself.

            “I’ve assigned this R2 unit to act as your guide while you adjust to our way of life.” Sherlock scoffed. “He’ll show you around _Asgardia_ , and guide you back to my chambers for dinner this evening.” The hologram bowed then faded away, leaving the pilot to scowl at his predicament.

            Sherlock had no interest in staying, much less learning about the space station. He needed to make sure John had made it back to the base with that weird stone. He might be able to steal another stone if he was careful. That is, of course, if his side would stop burning long enough. He had been distracted from it by the Trickster’s message.

            Now, unfortunately, he couldn’t ignore his side as the burn only grew hotter, encouraging him to flop back onto the bed. “What the hell did he do to me…” R2D4 answered his rhetorical question with a series of whistles as Sherlock slowly peeled his shirt up, hissing as it brushed across the strange burn’s epicenter. It was apparently caused by what looked like a new tattoo branded into his hip of a snake twisting into a figure eight to chew onto its own tail. “Great. So the bastard branded me,” Sherlock gripped, letting his head fall back onto the bed. Clearly, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

            Then a brilliant idea came to him. This was a perfect opportunity to gather some into on the mysterious Trickster and his treasures. Perhaps by allowing his ache to be babied by his captor, the Trickster would deem him too weak to be a security concern. He seemed to have already taken a personal interest in Sherlock anyway. Might as well use it to his advantage.

            “You can tell your master that thanks to this new tattoo, I will not be having dinner with him this evening. Not that I was planning to in the first place.” The R2D4 began to beep worriedly in response. “Just do it. I doubt you’d get melted for delivering a simple message.” The droid finally scooted off, albeit with a long string of bleeps and whistles. “Stupid droids…” He had never been fond of the mechanical nuisances. 

            Sherlock made an attempt at stretching out his stiff muscles but quickly curled back up as the action sent fire up and down his side. He would have liked to actually explore a little bit before his captor came looking for him. But his new brand apparently had other ideas. He would have to be content to look around his cell. It seemed fairly roomy but the Rebel had a feeling that was more due to the surprisingly large window net to his bed, rather than the room’s actual size.

            He began to wriggle his was towards the window, drawn by the distinct lack of stars and space outside the glass. Blocking out as much of the flaring in his side as he could, the Rebel positioned himself half on the windowsill half on the bed, looking onto the scene below. The first thing that caught his eye was ASGARDIA painted in large, black letters on the wall opposite him. An Empire symbol beside it had been painted over with what Sherlock could only assume was the Trickster’s own symbol. “Well… he’s definitely not the Empire’s friend then…” Though how one rogue Sith managed to steal an entire Imperial star base without revenge was beyond his current ability to deduce.

            As it was, Sherlock was beginning to notice the blackness creeping around the edges of his vision. “That can’t be good…” He managed to pull himself into a sitting position on the windowsill, carefully pulling his shirt up again. A second inspection of the Trickster’s brand revealed flaming red surrounding the mark and a careful touch revealed radiating heat to match. All and all it seemed that somehow this Force brand had managed to become infected. “Well… at least… I won’t have… to act…”

           

* * *

 

            Loki screamed as the latest shockwave of fire ran through his body, dragging him to his knees. _You’d think I’d be numb to this by now_ , he wryly thought as he clenched his teeth. There was little he could do but ride out the pain as he spoke to the hologram coldly watching him. “The Stone cannot be too far away, Master. The Rebel couldn’t possibly have a way to transport it.”

            “And yet they still managed to steal it!” The Trickster began to tremble as a new wave began to tremble as a new wave began before the first ended, biting his tongue in an effort to not scream again. He knew he wasn’t going to receive any pity or mercy for the seemingly bone-shattering agony by crying out. The Mad Titan was not known for his merciful nature. And begging only ever spurred him on.

            “We… we can… g-get it back… M-m-master…”

            “Really? You swore the Stones could never be stolen. Why should I believe you are competent enough to retrieve my Stone, Liesmith?” The agony faded to a dull pain, allowing Loki a chance to catch as much cooling breath as his lungs could take in.

            “We were… able… to capture his ally… We can use him…” A tense moment of silence hung between them, broken by Loki’s ragged breath. Then, slowly, the pain faded completely away, allowing the Trickster to relax a little. Slowly he stood, but kept himself braced for his master’s next sadistic strike. “The Rebels wouldn’t know what to do with the Stone anyway. It’ll be all too easy to get it back.”

            “You think this prisoner of yours will betray the Alliance so easily?”

            “I have my ways. We will… persuade him to see our point of view.” Loki certainly had no issues with coaxing secrets out of his handsome captive. He was looking for a reason to seduce the Rebel. “With any luck, it shouldn’t take but maybe a month or so.”

            “Then you have two months. If you confidence proves unfruitful, I will send one of my daughters to ensure the Stone is retrieved.” The former Sith lord must have stiffened subconsciously for a smirk crept onto the hologram’s half-face. “I know how… fond you are of them…”

            “Understood, Master.” The hologram faded away, leaving the Trickster alone. “You can come out now, Lorelei.” She did peek from the shadows, carrying the Trickster’s cloak. She did not seem convinced by the confident smile Loki was giving her.

            “Your overconfidence will be your downfall.”

            “I had to say something. If I had suggested longer, he would destroy this station,” Loki explained with a frown, taking the robe from her.

            “He will kill us all if you don’t deliver the Stone to him. You won’t be able to get the Rebel to crack in two months let alone track down the base.”

            “Oh ye of little faith, apprentice. You wound me.”  

            “Master, this is serious.”

            “I’m well aware, Lorelei. But I have a plan.”

            “You do not have time to seduce this wretch into telling you everything.” Loki gave her a surprised look as he led her from his private communication room to his bedroom. He tried to resist the eye roll Lorelei’s subtle smirk invoked. Due to her status as his apprentice as well as their close “friendship” (for lack of a better word), she had the privilege to aspects her kept more private such as his appearance or his bedroom. And she was perhaps just a touch more proud than she should be. “You are not subtle, Loki.”

            “Nor are you.”

            “You want that Rebel,” Lorelei continued, clearly ignoring the sharpness in his retort. “And not just for any information.”

            “Perhaps you’re right. And so what? Am I not allowed a companion of my own?”

            “ _I_ am your companion, mas-”  

            “ _You_ are my _apprentice_ , Lorelei. Nothing more.” Perhaps friendship had been too strong a word. “What I decide to do with our new guest is my prerogative, Lorelei.”

            “He won’t love you.” The Trickster probably would have slapped Lorelei again if he wasn’t caught so off guard by the mere suggestion of love. “He can’t. He can’t understand you. Not like I do.” Hardening his face to an icy glare, he turned to his apprentice.

            “Who says it’s love I want?” Loki began to stalk towards her, causing the Sith-in-training to tremble as the air temperature dropped lower and lower. “You must not be as ready as I thought you to be if you think me such a fool as to believe any would love me or that I would even desire such childish sentiments. I know what monster I am. I know I am no thing to love.” To Lorelei’s credit, she did not back away from him. She stood still, meeting his glare with a defiant one of her own. “Yes, I want that Rebel for my own. But for what reasons are also my own. Am I clear?”

            “Crystal,” Lorelei bit back.

            “Good. Now. Go track down the nearest Rebel star bases. His ally is not going to get very far with that Stone.”

            “Yes, Master.” Though it was clear she was not finished with this argument, she did turn to leave, bumping into an R2 unit as she exited his room. “Damn droids!” He heard her mutter as the astromech raced in, beeping frantically. Loki recognized the droid as the one he assigned to accompany the Rebel, Sherlock. So needless to say, he was quite surprised to see R2D4 without its master.

            “And what exactly brings you here?” The droid went into a stream of beeps and whistles, “talking” so fast he had a difficult time understanding it. “Slow down, you’re not making any sense.” D4 obeyed, allowing the Trickster to release the ear he had been plugging. Droid squeaks and squeals were just barely tolerable when at a regular pace. “What do you mean there is something wrong with Sherlock’s mark?”


	3. Chapter 3

III  
“We have no idea what this rock does, but they certainly had a hell of a lot of security around it,” Captain John Watson explained to the endless eyes watching him. A hologram image of the blue stone he had managed to steal. The real stone was safely tucked away in the Princess’s private vaults. “There were enough traps that Sherlock even managed to get caught. So we’ll have to try to rescue him when we go after the other stones.” If he hadn’t gotten himself killed by his smart mouth yet. 

“You think we should retrieve these stones?” some bureaucrat asked. John found very few diplomats who were worth remembering their names. Especially when they were asking stupid questions.

“I’m going to assume that they are weapons, judging by the ridiculous amounts of traps and security around them. And as far as anyone can tell, this guy is no friend to the Rebellion so I don’t think it’s wise to leave them there.” There were a few murmurs of dissent but there were far more remarks of agreement.

“We barely have enough resources for the missions against the actual Empire,” a senator protested. John rolled his eyes. “Why should we waste precious time and efforts on this myth?” 

“Well, the myth clearly isn’t a myth,” the soldier muttered under his breath. “I’m willing to go after Sherlock and these stones on my own if I have to. Or lead a small team, whatever you can afford.” He patiently for an answer. Apparently retrieving the stones was not as exciting when it required resources. “I see. Well then good day to you.” Whatever apologies or reprimands they had for him, he ignored as he stormed out of the meeting room. 

John meant what he said. It actually wouldn’t be that difficult to sneak his small fighter out of the base. Especially since Sherlock wasn’t there to show off. He could easily rescue Sherlock on his own since apparently, he had to. The Stones… might be a little harder. But he’d work on that as he went…

***  
Sherlock groaned as he slowly woke, a fuzzy haze dulling his senses. He was only vaguely aware of now lying down as opposed to his previous sitting up before he passed out. And something… or someone… gingerly tending to the wound on his side. “Oh… He is starting to wake…” a distant voice noted. “Easy, Little Bird…” So, he was still in the Trickster’s capture. If his limbs would actually cooperate, Sherlock would’ve throttled him. 

“What… did you… do…?” he asked, finding his voice not matter how weak it was. 

“To be quite honest, Little Bird, I’m not quite sure…” The Trickster answered, gently lifting his head and pressing something to his lip. “Here, drink this.” The stubborn pilot kept his lips shut tightly, certainly not dumb enough to trust anything his captor gave him. The Trickster chuckled. “While mistrust is certainly wise in your circumstances, I can assure you this is just water. I’ve no desire to see you dehydrate.” 

Sherlock had no desire to give in, but his thirst managed to overcome his stubbornness. He groaned happily as the cool water slid down his parched throat. Sherlock suspected that his captor had used some kind of Force push to coerce him into drinking. As much as it stung to admit it, he was somewhat grateful for it. He did not realize how thirsty he was until the Trickster had forced him to drink. “Easy now…” The Trickster cooed, slowly pulling the water away after Sherlock must have downed half of whatever held the liquid. “We do not want you to become ill.” 

“Little late for that,” Sherlock groaned attempting to sit up.

“Stay down.” He was gently pushed back onto the bed. “I need to be able to access this mark if I’m to heal it.” 

“You had better mean remove it,” Sherlock countered, forcing his eyes to crack open. The mysterious Sith had forgone his cloak and was sporting a hooded tunic as he worked. The Trickster chuckled. 

“I’m afraid not, Little Bird. If you wish to see more of this station than your room, then you need to bear a mark.” Sherlock hissed as the Trickster’s fingers slipped and pressed hard against an angry red patch on the mark. “Apologies. Just try to lay still. I’m almost done.” The reluctant Rebel shook his head, but stopped trying to wriggle away from the Trickster’s ministrations. Truth be told, something in the Trickster’s touch cooled the insessant burn in his side. Whatever the Trickster was doing, it was certainly helping. “Any better?” Sherlock just clamped his mouth shut. “I see. It’s looking better,” he assured.

Sherlock slowly sat up and this time the Trickster did not stop him. The mark was no longer bright red but more of a pink, as though he had gotten a fresh tattoo. “That should be far more bearable now,” The Trickster explained. Sherlock’s focus was on his hood however. Somehow, it hid all but his nose and chin, and even then, those areas seemed somehow faded. Strange tribal markings adorned his chin and seemed to travel down his neck. “Again, my apologies. I suppose in my haste – Ah ah ah!” The Trickster tsked, catching Sherlock’s wrist as the Rebel tried to reach for his hood. “The hood stays.” 

“Why?”

“I have my reasons,” was his response as he stood. “As I assume you have your reasons for stealing one of my Stones.”   
***  
“Actually, I just thought they were rather pretty,” Sherlock answered cheekily. Loki wasn’t quite sure what else he could have possibly expected. “And John is unhealthily attracted to shiny things.” 

“That pretty mouth of yours will get you into deep trouble one day,” Loki warned. He had plenty of experience there. The handsome Rebel shrugged.

“Nothing that hasn’t happened already,” he admitted. “If you are trying to get me to tell you where he took your stone, that’s just not going to happen.” Loki smirked. 

“Is that so?” Sherlock smirked right back, crossing his arms. Loki had to stifle a chuckle. His captive was doing his damnedest to look intimidating despite the dark circles shadowing his piercing eyes and sweat slicked hair. The Little Bird was very clearly still exhausted from his poor marking. “You do realize I could just take whatever information I need.” He did not want to do so with Sherlock so exhausted, but time was of the essence. 

“You could but you won’t,” Sherlock countered. Loki’s eyebrow shot up at the observation, not that Sherlock could see it. “Otherwise, you would have already.” Loki smirked.  
“Oh, my sweet Little Bird. You just might be too smart for your own good,” he warned as his communicator went off. 

“I’ve been told that as well.” Loki chuckled. His communicator beeped again. He released a frustrated huff as that was almost certainly Lorelei. She was the only one with the access code and the gall to repeatedly call him until he answered.

“Well, please try not to get into too much trouble while I am gone,” Loki warned as he stood. “You’re free to roam the station. As I said before, this droid…” He patted R2-D4 on the head to illustrate his point. “… will act as your guide and keep you out of rooms where you’re not welcomed.”

“Something else to hide, Trickster?” Sherlock asked, carefully sitting the rest of the way up and rubbing his side. Loki grinned. 

“Of course. Please excuse me.” Loki secretly hoped that he left Sherlock in confusion as he left the Rebel alone with his droid. 

As soon as he was well clear of the room, he finally answered Lorelei’s incessant calling. “You had better have some good news for me, Lorelei.” 

“Yes and no, Sir. There aren’t any rebel bases within four systems of us,” the hologram explained.

“I know.” 

“You knew?!” Loki smirked at Lorelei’s rage.

“You should have known. Consider it punishment for questioning my methods with the Rebel.” She frowned, but continued with her report.

“We did manage to sneak a tracker onto the other Rebel’s ship. The techs are computing his flight path as we speak.” She crossed her arms. “Should only take a few hours. Looks like you might be able to keep your new toy after all.” Loki smirked.

“Jealous, Lorelei?” She scoffed.

“Not of some Rebel trash. I’ll inform you when we have some coordinates.” And with that, she disconnected. Loki chuckled. Oh, Lorelei was very jealous indeed. That could prove useful to him.

Still, the Trickster had a nagging feeling in his stomach about her news. Tracking the Rebel Alliance was never this simple, seeing as they too just as much precaution as he did not to be found. The only advantage he would consider them having was that the Rebels would have no idea of what the Stone was. That did not give him much time. Somehow, he’d have to gain Sherlock’s trust fast…


End file.
